Twishy Pie
Wstęp Twishy Pie (w skrócie Twishy lub Pie) - jednorożec, ponysona użytkownika Twishy Pie. Wyglądem przypomina 3 bohaterki z mane 6, ale spokrewniona (gdzieś tam) jest tylko z Twi dlatego Twishy ma grzywę podobną do jej grzywy (w zakresie mane 6). Ma też talenty, jak one. Jak Twilight Sparkle czaruje i czyta, po Fluttershy umie rozmawiać ze zwierzętami, a po Pinkie Pie potrafi urządzać fajne imprezki i piec. Potem okazało się, że to jednak nie są jej prawdziwe talenty, co doprowadziło do obecnego stanu jej znaczka. Powstawanie Twishy miała być na początku alikornem i mieć grzywę taką, jak ma Twi (identyczną), lecz ostatecznie kucykowi odebrano skrzydła, bo ponysona nie może być na początku alikornem, a grzywę przedłużono. thumb|Początkowa PiePoza tym tworzenie alikornów jest zabronione. Charakter Wrażliwość Twishy jest bardzo wrażliwa. Na przykład, gdy się skaleczyła w kopytko. Wtedy jej mama, Number Pony (Kucyk na razie nie istnieje. Wymyśliłam tego OC przed chwilą. To jest ponyfikacja mojej mamy) przykleiła plaster i Pie przestała płakać. thumb|Płacząca Twishy Niecierpliwość Pie jest troszkę niecierpliwa Raz kiedyś zależało jej na pewnej unikatowej figurce LPS (teraz petshopy ją nie interesują), a dziadek jej obiecał pojechać z nią do hurtowni w poniedziałek, a była sobota, więc Twishy strasznie się niecierpliwiła. Wstydliwość Twishy lekko się wstydzi różnych rzeczy np. gdy miała na W-Fie wybierać osoby do swojej drużyny. Wtedy zrezygnowała i ktoś inny wybierał. Troskliwość Pie jest bardzo troskliwa. Uwielbia zajmować się zwierzakami w zwierzęcym szpitalu. Smutno jej, gdy zwierzę jest ciężko chore. Niska samoocena Pie obrażała siebie w szkole i uważała, że jest niemiła i płaczliwa, bo jej dokuczano. Napisałam tak bo, koleżanka z podwórka nazwała mnie chamką. Specyficzne poczucie humoru Twishy nie umie śmiać się z tego, co ją nie śmieszy. Gdy udaje śmiech wychodzi to jej okropnie. Czasem śmieje się z czegoś, co w ogóle nikogo nie rozbawia. Historia Wstęp Twishy urodziła się w Manehattanie. Tam chodziła do przedszkola. Gdy miała 7 lat (ludzkich) to się przeprowadziła do Ponyville. W tym miasteczku kontynuowała naukę. Życie w Manehattanie Twishy jako malutki źrebak uwielbiała zwierzęta od urodzenia. Zafascynowana była wszystkim. W przedszkolu uczyła się szybciej od innych kucyków. Miała wielu przyjaciół aż do przeprowadzki. Przeprowadzka Gdy ojciec Pie dostał nową pracę, która była w Ponyville rodzina musiała się przeprowadzić. Twishy nie wierzyła, że straci swych przyjaciół. Zaczęła płakać, ale mama jednorożca powiedziała, że może poznać nowych przyjaciół. Pie chciała popełnić samobójstwo (nie nie... Zbyt okropne) musiała to zaakceptować. Historia znaczka Twishy należy do grupy kucyków, którym znaczek pojawiał się częściami. Motyl Pewnego razu Pie wędrowała po Ponyville. Zobaczyła na drodze królika i pobiegła za nim. Wtedy ukazała jej się na własne oczy chatka Fluttershy. Twishy nieśmiało zapukała do drzwi i powiedziała, że króliczek się zgubił. Żółty pegaz zapytał skąd to wie. Mały jednorożec odpowiedział, że od królika. Wtedy na boku Twishy ukazał się motyl. Pomyślała, że umie rozumieć mowę zwierząt, jak Shy, ale to była dopiero jedna trzecia znaczka. Gwiazda Twishy szła sobie obok biblioteki, 5 minut po zdobyciu znaczka (jednej trzeciej znaczka). Wtedy przed nią turlał się na nią głaz. Był to Tom, który się wyturlał z miejsca, gdzie przetoczyła go Rarity. Pie przez chwilę była wystraszona, ale pomyślała o telekinezie. Twishy próbowała jej użyć, i na przez chwilę Tom był przez nią unoszony. Gdy głaz zaczął na kucyka spadać, jednorożec zrobił nieświadomie pole siłowe, a Tom odbił się o nie i poleciał za Equestrię. Wtedy na boku Pie pojawiła się gwiazda. Balony Różowy jednorożec przechodził obok Cukrowego Kącika. Poczuł pyszny zapach. Twishy weszła do cukierni i zobaczyła Pinkie Pie w kuchni. Mieszała ciasto na pyszne babeczki. Pinkie przywitała się z kucykiem. Twishy spytała się, czy może pomóc. Klacz z balonami na boku się zgodziła. Okazało się, że z pomocą małej klaczki babeczki były podwójnie pyszne. Nagle ku zdziwieniu Pinkie na boku jednorożca pojawiły się balony. Zakończenie Twishy po powrocie do domu uświadomiła sobie, że jest wyjątkowa. Jej znaczek pojawiał się częściami. Kucyk nigdy tego dnia nie zapomniał. Dokuczanie w szkole Kucykowi w szkole często dokuczano. Głównie z powodu wrażliwości. Jednorożec pomyślał, że jest do niczego i w domu udawał chorego, by nie słyszeć śmiechów i ciętych ripost, jakie Pie słyszała. Mama kucyka zmierzyła temperaturę i powiedziała Twishy, że jest zdrowa. Nieszczęśliwa klacz poszła do szkoły. Jak była tam to słyszała śmiechy i komentarze. W domu uświadomiła sobie, że naprawdę jest tylko płaksą. Obecnie Twishy już nie dokuczają, bo się ogarnęli, jak normalni ludzie wydorośleli. Gimnazjum W gimnazjum Twishy było wiele złośliwych typów, którzy molestowali innych dokuczali. Przypadło to też Pie. Wpychali jej do ust piwo, papierosy itp. Zachęcali ją do palenia, picia i brania, ale ta się nie zgadzała. Zaczęła ich ignorować. Tamci mówili: -Twishy nie pali! Hahahaha! Kto nie pije ten jest dziwny i ma dałna jak ona! Pie się to nie spodobało. Powiedziała im prosto w nos: -Co?! Myślicie, że palenie jest super, ale to pomyłka! Skrócicie sobie życie i dostaniecie jakichś nowotworów! Ja nie jestem taka. Każdy kucyk powinien żyć! Nikt tak jak wy nie pił i nie brał aż tyle! Gimbusy się zdziwiły. Nikt im tak nie powiedział. Tylko Twishy. Dzięki temu wyczynowi zyskała więcej przyjaciół. Liceum Wstęp Liceum było znacznie lepsze od gimnazjum. Wszyscy (no, prawie) mieli pierwszą miłość, tylko nie Pie. Nie wiedziała, kiedy to będzie. Osoby starsze miały swoją drugą połówkę. Tak samo osoby w wieku Twishy. Od paru lat planowała imprezę z okazji 16 urodzin. Myślała, że bez drugiej połówki przyjęcie będzie niewypałem. 16 urodziny Pie nadal nie miała chłopaka, ale okazało się, że impreza była bardzo dobra. Twishy nie miała miejsca, gdzie wszystkich umieścić. Poszła z gośćmi do parku rozrywki (na kasę Pie, którą oszczędzała). Zabawa była świetna. Pie zakończyła dzień zasypiając w nowej piżamie z koleżankami (zrobiła piżama party). Zakończenie Twishy zdała na studia. Wybrała kierunek weterynaria, bo uwielbia zwierzaki. Pod koniec wakacji spakowała walizkę i pojechała pociągiem do Canterlotu (tam się mieściły studia) Studia Twishy sobie wynajęła pokój. Tym razem musiała sama zarabiać, bo była daleko od rodziców. Zdobywała pieniądze na opiekowaniu się zwierzętami innych kucyków. Na weterynariach bardzo jej się podobało. Właśnie na studiach założyła My Little Buddy, która łącznie z nią ma 6 członków. Dorosłość Obecnie Pie pracuje jako weterynarz. Bardzo jej się to podoba. Czasem czuje smutek, bo musi jakieś zwierzątko uśpić (;-;), czasem szczęście bo uleczyła stworzonko. Często współpracuje z policją dla zwierząt w Canterlocie (naoglądałam się tych policji na Animal Planet xd). Cieszy się z życia, bo może pomóc zarówno małym podopiecznym, jak i dużym. Jej kotka, Jessica jest maskotką zwierzęcego szpitalu, w którym pracuje Twishy. Wymiany lekarskie (przecież weterynarz to jest też lekarz) Pie podróżuje po całej Equestrii na wymiany lekarskie, czyli weterynarz z innego miasta zamienia się z innym weterynarzem na miesiąc. Twishy odwiedziła Los Pegasus, Trottingham, Hoofloridę (kucykowa wersja Florydy), Fillydelphię, Kryształowe Królestwo, Diamentowe Imperium (wymyślone miejsce, w oryginale jest królestwem), Rubinowe cesarstwo (też wymyślone miejsce o nim więcej później), swoje rodzinne miasto Manehattan i Ponyville. Życie po zmianie znaczka Twishy teraz programuje różne gry komputerowe. Dowiedziała się, że w programowaniu gier jest lepsza niż w byciu weterynarzem. Komputer Pie wprost uwielbia spędzać czas przed komputerem, dlatego ma specjalny karmnik dla Jessici. Kiedy gra, kot wskakuje jej na kolana (ja nie mam kota, ale bym chciała, by tak robił gdybym go miała). Poniżej będzie lista ulubionych stron Pie Ulubione strony Pie Stardoll Pie lubi sobie wbijać wyższy poziom w tej grze i czeka na 17 poziom, by zrobić zadanie. Fanowska MLP Wiki Twishy uważa, że fajnie się tam gada z innymi. Lubi przedłużać swoje artykuły. Ulubione miejsce na wiki to czat. Wi-Fi Pie wcześniej miała TP-LINK'a, ale teraz ma UPC coś-tam. Musiała przeżyć bez internetu. Pożyła z nim, lecz o kompa musiała dbać bardziej, bo internet działał tylko z połączeniem lokalnym. Obecnie jest tak jak wcześniej, tyle, że jest nowe Wi-Fi. Przygody Pie Na ratunek Rubinowemu Cesarstwu. Prolog W SDZC (Szpitalu Dla Zwierząt w Canterlocie) miała być wymiana lekarska z SDZRC (Szpitalem Dla Zwierząt w Rubinowym Cesarstwie). Nikt nie chciał tam pójść, bo wszyscy chcieli poznać jednego z rubinowych kucyków. Twishy się zgłosiła, z cwaności, bo pozna więcej takich kucyków. Powiedziała to (bez wzmianki o cwaności) i wszyscy pomyśleli dlaczego nie chcieli. Pie się spakowała i pojechała (na pierwszy dzień kucyk z wymiany może się spóźnić do pracy o 3 godziny). Spotkanie z kuzynką Pie poszła do pałacu cesarstwa, bo tam miała zakwaterowanie. Gdy już tam weszła, to spotkała swoją kuzynkę. Pie krzyczy: -Slips! Na to rubinowy alikorn: -Twishy! Po przywitaniu się Pie musiała iść do pracy, więc Slips dała jednorożcowi specjalne zioła, które leczą wszystko (wymysł mojej kuzynki ;-;). W pracy Kiedy Twishy przyszła do SDZRC wszyscy chcieli głaskać jej kotkę, Jessicę, gdyż ona była maskotą SDZC. Jak różowa klacz miała wejść do swojego gabinetu pojawiła się rubinowo czerwona smuga. Okazało się, że to Slips. Alikorn powiedział, że nadchodzi epidemia grypy. Jak powiedziała tak było. Tłum kucyków przyszedł do zwierzęcego szpitalu, a Twishy leczyła małych pacjentów. Udało to się jej. Chory Spike Slips dostała SMSa (Rubinowe Cesarstwo jest współczesne), że Spike zachorował i Twilight tu przyjdzie. Gdy przyszła Twishy wyleczyła smoka, który był w nosidełku dla dzieci. Trolololo. Spike w nosidełku XD. Tornado podmieńców W nocy Jessica zaczęła miauczeć. Pie wstała, tak samo Slips (nocowała u jednorożca). Okazało się, że podmieńcy chcą się dostać do Rubinowego Cesarstwa. Alikorn użył swojej magii, by założyć pole siłowe. Akcja była udana. Trzepotanie Rankiem, kiedy Twishy jadła śniadanie Slips trzepotały skrzydła. Pie zauważyła, że skrzydła rubinowej księżniczki są otoczone jakąś magią. Jednorożec postanowił odwrócić czary. Niestety czarna magia była silniejsza. Pie zemdlała z wycieńczenia, a Slips została porwana Psotorożec W lochu Slips zobaczyła psa z głową kota i rogiem jednorożca. Stworzenie to miało na imię Stella i chciało opanować wszystkie imperia, królestwa i cesarstwa. Wtem nagle do alikorna dołączyła śpiąca Pie, na którą psotorożec dał zaklęcie, że zaśnie na kilka godzin. Włączył laser, który miał pokonać księżniczkę i jej kuzynkę i powiedział: -Au revoir, Slips! Obudzić Pie Slips musiała coś zrobić. Użyła zaklęcia budzącego i Twishy wstała. Nagle zauważyła laser i użyła zaklęcia, dzięki któremu laser będzie nieszkodliwy, ale uślini kucyka, w którego trafi. Pie od razu poczuła się silniejsza, lecz co jest? Przez Slips przepłynął zielony śluz! Zła Slips Alikorn nagle dostał zielony kolor czarów i mówił na siebie ,,Księżniczka Złości Slips". Rubinowy kucyk rzucał różnymi czarami w jednorżca, ale Pie robiła coraz to silniejsze pole siłowe. Wtem przywołała Jessicę i założyła na nią pierwszą część ,,Equestriańskich Elementów" czyli ,,Element Zwierzęcy", który gdzieś znalazła. Wtedy element zaczął lśnić. Nagle zły alikorn został pokonany. W poszukiwaniu pozostałych elementów Pie musiała pójść do drugiej kuzynki, Jewel. W Diamentowym Imperium (Królestwie w oryginale) kucyki były osłabione. Nagle wokół imperium zjawiła się wielka inwazja psotorożców. Twishy znalazła ,,Canterlodzki Element" z ,,EE". Poczukała pozostałych. Przy okazjii powiadomiła Celestię, Lunę, Cadance, Shining Armora i Twilight Sparkle. Każde miało swój element. Celestia ,,Element Słońca", Luna ,,Element Księżyca", Cadance i Shining Armor dwie połowy ,,Elementu Miłości", Twilight ,,Element Magii" znany też jako jeden z ,,Elementów Harmonii", Slips ,,Element Rubinu", Jewel ,,Element Diamentu", Jessica ,,Element Zwierzęcy" i Pie ,,Canterlodzki Element". Wszystkie elementy w polączeniu pokonały psotorożce, w tym Stellę - Straciatellę. Epilog Nadeszła parada na cześć Twishy Pie za to, że uratowała Equestrię i wszyscy żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Wielka epidemia Prolog Pewnego dnia Twishy poszła do pracy i zauważyła, że Jessica kaszle. Nagle zobaczyła tłum kucyków z kaszlącymi, kichającymi a nawet z plamami na ciele. Pie je zbadała i stwierdziła, że to bardzo poważna choroba i lekarstwo jest w lesie Everfree. W poszukiwaniu lekarstwa Pie wybrała się do Ponyville, by wejść do lasu. Po drodze spotkała Fluttershy, która ją przywitała: -Twishy! Tak dawno cię nie widziałam. Jak tam praca? Na to jednorożec: -Nie mam czasu na odpowiedź. Szukam lekarstwa. -Biedne zwierzątka! -Odpowiedziała pegazica. Pie w końcu poszła do lasu Everfree. Szukała lekarstwa i szukała i trafiła się na... To czego szukała! Znalazła magiczny kwiat uzdrowienia! Powrót Stelli Twishy pobiegła do kwiatu nagle kwiat się rosprysł. Okazało się, że to iluzja psotorożca. Psotorożec wyszedł z ukrycia i powiedział: -Witaj. Pamiętasz mnie? To ja, Stella! Trafiłam tu zamiast do królewskich lochów. Psotorożec użył magii i biedna Pie wylądowała pod ziemią lasu. Wydostać się z pułapki Pod ziemią lasu było strasznie ponuro. Twishy nie wiedziała, co robić. Nagle zauważyła kwiatek. Pie zaświeciła rogiem i okazało się, że to magiczny kwiat uzdrowienia. Ten prawdziwy. Jednorożec ujrzał światło. Biegł za światłem i biegł. nagle na przeciwko klaczy było wyjście z podziemia, które było bardzo małe. Pie musiała użyć zaklęcia powiększającego. Udało się jej. Uciekła z pułapki i poiegła do wyjścia. Bitwa jeden na jednego Nagle przed Twishy stanęła Stella, która wyzwała ją na pojedynek. Jeden na jednego. Pie użyła swojego najsilniejszego czaru i trafił on w czar psotorożca. Jednorożec męczył się nad czarem. Wtedy magia Pie pokonała magię Stelli i dziwne stworzenie wyparowało. Leczenie zwierzaków Gdy Twishy znalazła się w Canterlocie uleczyła zwierzęta naparem. Każde zwierzę po malutkiej kropelce. Epidemia strasznej choroby (która mogła uśmiercić miliony zwierząt, gdyby się rozprzestrzeniła) została uleczona. Spotkanie z Fluffle Puff Prolog Twishy na wymianie lekarskiej w Ponyville odwiedziła bibliotekę. Nie było tam księżniczki Twilight Sparkle, gdyż mieszka w Canterlocie. Była tylko królowa podmieńców, Fluffle i Dan (oglądam czasem fanowskie odcinki z Fluffle). Puszysty kucyk podszedł do gościa i poczęstował Skittlesami. Pie spojrzała na Puff i nagle została uściskana przez nią. Pomyłka Puszysty kucyk traktował Twishy jak księzniczkę. Dawał Skittlesy, przytulał i inne takie. Pie pomyślała, że Puff pomyliła ją z Twi. Twishy powiedziała, że musi iść do pracy, więc poszła. Przybycie Twilight Kilka tygodni później, kiedy Twilight weszła do biblioteki zobaczyla Fluffle karmiącą Twishy Skittlesami. Gdy Puff zobaczyła Twi to zaczęło się jej w głowie kręcić no i gdy zobaczyła, że Twi ma skrzydła, a Pie nie to przytulila Twilight i zabrala Twishy Skittlesy. Pie przywitała się z księżniczką odwiedzającą Ponyville i powiedziała, że musi się zbierać, gdyż musi wracać do Canterlotu, bo kończy się okres wymiany. Epilog Twishy wrociła do domu i zaczęla rozmyślać na temat tamtej wymiany. Wiedziała, że jest podobna do Twi, ale nie aż tak, by zmylić puszystą klaczkę. Zamiana znaczka Prolog Czasem Twishy myśli nad zmianą znaczka. Jak patrzy w lustro to wygląda śmiesznie z nim. Do tego trochę jej nie pasuje bycie weterynażem, bo chciałaby być programistką komputerową. Pewnego ranka na wymianie lekarskiej w Ponyville zobaczyła Minuette biegnącą w kierunku Lasu Everfree. Pie się spytała po co niebieska klacz biegnie do lasu. Jednorożec z klepsydrą na boku powiedzial, że chce zmienić znaczek, bo chce być dentystką. Twishy powiedziała, że z nią pójdzie. I tak zaczęla się przygoda. Spotkanie z Zecorą Gdy Twishy przyszła do Zecory z Minuette słyszała o jakiejś miksturze. Spisywała składniki i uważnie słuchała. Gdy dowiedziała się o wszystkich składnikach zaczęła je szukać. Szukanie składników Pie szukała i szukała aż w końcu znalazła. Nie wiedziała jeszcze o ostatnim składniku, bo go nie dosłyszała. Spytala się Minuette, jaki on był. Niebieska klacz jej odpowiedziała. Twishy więc znów szukała i nagle znalazła. Zmienienie znaczka Twishy wypiła przyrządzoną miksturę i później pojawił się jej nowy znaczek. Mysz komputerowa lśniła na jej boku. Epilog Pie była zadowolona ze swojego znaczka i nigdy więcej nie zapomni tego dnia. Kuzynostwo Pie ma 2 ulubione kuzynki: Slips i Jewel. Obydwie są księżniczkami, bo gdzieś w krewnych mają Kredens Cadance. thumb|Twishy i jej kuzynka (jeszcze przed zmianą znaczka Pie) Ulubione rzeczy Piosenki Remix ,,iiiiiiii NA KOŃ!" Za każdym razem ją to rozśmiesza.Pokazała jej to White Dog. Kolory Odcienie różu DeepPink Twishy lubi ten kolor, bo jest taki ciepły i wesoły. Takiej barwy był jeden z jej zeszytów do szkoły. Hot pink Kolor bardzo ciepły i różowy. Dlatego jednorożec go lubi. Odcienie fioletu Magenta Pie uważa, że ten kolor jest jednym z najlepszych. Jej grzywa jest takiego koloru. Relacje Twishy ma kilku przyjaciół. Slips (Princess Slips) Strona kucyka jeszcze nie istnieje. Kuzynka pewnie doda. W dzieciństwie Pie ją uwielbiała. Teraz też, ale widują się rzadko (Slips jest księżniczką i musi panować w cesarstwie). Twishy odwiedza kuzynkę, gdy ma wymiany lekarskie lub urlop. Dokończę to potem. ;-; Megastar Megastar to ponyfikacja mojej przyjaciółki. Tak samo jak ja i ona, Pie i Megastar są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Megastar jest mistrzynią w Stardoll (tak naprawdę moja kol nie jest mistrzynią, ale ma wyższy lvl ode mnie). Mega jest członkinią MLB. Ich przyjaźń sięgała podstawówki. Do 3 klasy były w tej samej klasie, a od 4 klasy Megastar musiała iść do innej szkoły (w tym samym mieście). Chodziły do tego samego gimnazjum, a ich drogi znów rozthumb|Megastarłączyły się, by się złączyć na studiach w Canterlocie. Sunny Smile Kolejny członek MLB. Pie z Sunny nigdy się nie nudzi. Dzięki promiennej osobowości ziemskiego kucyka świetnie się bawią. Windy Członek MLB. Pie lubi jej wietrzne pokazy. Jewelery Charm Członkini MLB. Twishy często zagląda do niej i patrzy, jaką biżuterię stworzyła. Plum Juice Ostatni członek MLB. Pie czasem pomaga jej w robieniu soku ze śliwek. Zwierzak Pie ma kota, Jessicę. Choć kotka nie mówi, Twishy świetnie ją rozumie. Kotka jest maskotką Zwierzęcego Szpitalu w Canterlocie. Z kokardką wygląda słodko!!!!!!! thumb|Jessica thumb|Jessica z creatora. Ciekawostki 1. Twishy umie też dobrze obsługiwać komputer, jak jej twórca. 2. Kiedy się uderzy jednorożca, to boli go dwa razy mocniej. 3. Jako jedna z nielicznych kucyków ma komputer. 4. Ma kolekcję różnych zabawek z dzieciństwa. 5. Bardzo dobrze zna angielski. 6. Jej urodziny są 22 listopada, tak jak twórcy. 7. Bardzo szybko nauczyła się mówić. 8. W przedszkolu czytała innym kucykom z grupy. 9. Jest uzależniona od czekolady. 10. Sny Pie są pełne wyobraźni. thumb|Sen, w którym Pie była ksieżniczką. 11. Uwielbia sok jabłkowy z Grecji. 12. Jej ciasta są tak dobre, jak te, które piecze Pinkie. 13. Twishy umie recytować całą tabliczkę mnożenia do 100 stojąc na jednym kopycie. 14. Imię Twishy Pie powstało od tego, że jej twórca w psycho-testach do jakiego kucyka najbardziej pasuje wychodziły najczęściej albo Twilight Sparkle, albo Fluttershy, albo Pinkie Pie. 15. W Canterlocie jej przyjaciele są dla niej bardziej bliscy, niż w Manehattanie czy Ponyville. 16. Jest starsza od twórcy. 17. Jej kuzynki Slips i Jewel są księżniczkami (Slips Rubinowego Cesarstwa, a Jewel Diamentowego Imperium), a Pie już nie. 18. Ma gdzieś w rodzinie Księżniczkę Cadance. 19. Kiedyś tańczyła na tęczy, gdy małe źrebaki oglądały PFUDOR. 20. Urodziła się bez rogu. Róg dopiero wyrósł, gdy miała 5 lat. 21. Jest pożeraczem M&M'sów. 22. Lubiła LPS prawie od zawsze. Niedawno przestały ją interesować, bo Hasbro zmieniło ich wygląd tak, że zostały kanciastymi patyczakami. Przepraszam użytkowników lubiących je. 23. Jej pełne imię to Twishy Nati Pie. 24. Lubi soczki w kartonikach oraz placki. XD 25. Ma 2 figurki kucyków. 26. Uważa, że Pinkamena bądź Pinkie nie robi "babeczek" i że fanfik o nich to fanowski i krwawy wymysł. 27. Lubi Pinkamenę, i nie uważa, że jest straszna. Po prostu to Pinkie, tyle, że ma skurcze i prostą grzywę. 28. Lubi zjadać gorfy z nutellą. Mniam, mniam! 29. Czeka na The Sims 4. 30. Lubi minecrafta. Artykuł stworzony przez użytkownika Twishy Pie. Podpis: Twishy Pie (dyskusja) 14:20, wrz 8, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Proszę nie kopiować. Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Dorosłe klacze Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Canterlotu Kategoria:Strony z kodem HTML Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników